The Second Summer
by Suki17
Summary: It's a new summer and the Groms are back for the time of thier lives. But with new Groms, same old Bummer, and different jobs, is it all what they've been waiting for? Change can be deemed good or bad, but our favorite teens are about to see just how altering too much change can be, and how much it will effect their friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my third Stoked story, but I'm saying it's my first real one. I know my others were terrible and I'm sorry, but this one will be loads better! It's about the Grom's second summer at Surfer's Paradise. Emma's having some more Ty drama, when he has a new girlfriend, both Lo and Broseph meet someone special, and Fin has a secret she's been keeping from almost everyone. And the best part, there will be new characters! But I have to give this girl the credit she deserves. Goodgirl21, you rock for giving me ideas and some of the OC's I needed and other things too! Well I won't hold you guys up any longer, so enjoy!**

Fin McCloud was in her living room making sure she had everything for the summer. She had all her surfing gear in one bag, all her clothes and health products in her suitcase and most of her important electronics like her phone, laptop, a few books, her wallet, and a few other things in her back pack.

"Ok, phone; check. Computer; check. Clothes; check. Music; check. Surfboard; Double Check! Ugh! Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? I have my phone, my laptop, all my clothes, my cd's, surfboard… what am I missing?" Fin wondered.

"Um, maybe it's your car keys." Her brother said from behind, dangling her keys in her face. She laughed and turned around.

"That's it! Thanks Cody." She thanked. Cody laughed with her.

"I'm really gonna miss you Finns." He told her. Fin smiled.

"I'll be back soon. You can come visit me anytime you want. But remember, you're going to the school of your dreams for college! Cody, you're going all the way to Florida! That's great." Fin reminded.

Cody smiled slightly. "Yeah, but there's one thing Florida doesn't have."

Fin gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"You Fin." He said pulling her in for a hug. Fin hesitated, but hugged back.

"Just don't leave before I come home ok." She stated.

"Surfer's Swear." Cody pledged, holding one hand up and the other on his heart. Fin chuckled and walked over to the stairs.

"Jake, come on! We gotta go!" She called up to her brother's room.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I just wanted to give you something." He replied running down the stairs. He then pulled a wrapped square from behind his back. Fin smiled and took it in her hands. She ripped it open to see three faces smiling back at her.

"Hey! This was the first time we all went surfing together!" Fin cried. Her two older brothers nodded.

"I remember you smoked us out there!" Jake joked.

"Thanks guys, if anyone had to be dropping me off at Surfer's; I'm glad it's you two." Fin answered hugging them both.

Cody sighed. "Sorry dad and Sam couldn't be here, they got held up with mom." He told her. Fin's smile then faded a little.

"I know. But you know I'll want daily updates on everything right?" She reminded.

Jake rolled his eyes. "You told us a million times." He replied picking up one of her bags.

"It'll only get worse over the summer boys." Fin stated. Jake and Cody then groaned and headed out to their sister's car.

..

"Come on Mom! I'll be late!" Reef whined to his mother.

"Hold on, I'm almost ready!" His mother called from her bathroom.

"But you're just dropping me off! You don't have to get ready." Reef told her.

"And miss finally seeing Fin again? The girl you haven't stopped talking about since I picked you up last summer? She's the one girlfriend of yours I actually like. Not one chance honey." She answered.

"Mo-om!" Reef groaned. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Reefs mom just giggled. "Alright, we can go now. Just make sure you have your special itch cream the doctor gave you." She reminded. Reef rolled his eyes and grabbed his two duffel bags and his surfboard under his arm. He headed out to the driveway and climbed in to the front seat of his mom's white Honda.

.. **{Really short Reef part I know. Sorry about that!}**

"Eeeek!" Lo squealed, causing her older brother to cover his ears with his hands.

"What are you so excited about now?" Ty asked, rolling his eyes.

"Um hello, it's the first day of summer! The first day of no school, the first day of sleeping in, the first day I finally get to relax and get rid of all those stress wrinkles from homework." Lo went on rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, at least until you start your summer job in a few days." Ty added into her list. Lo shot him a glare.

"Must you ruin everything?" She snapped. Ty shrugged, as if to say; "_It's my job Lo."_

Lo rolled her eyes. "Well that's not a total downer. I still get to see my friends today, and since we're a year older now, we get to start work three days later than usual." She said, crossing her arms.

"And here's another happy thing you can add to your list," Bummer said from behind. "Since you all are older, you all can have the upper level of the staff house." He told her.

"Really?" Lo asked, a little shocked. Bummer nodded.

"As long as you don't wreck it!" he yelled, walking away.

"Awesome! This is going to be the best summer ever!" Lo squealed jumping up and down.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ty warned. Lo gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"Well you guys aren't really '_new'_ Groms anymore. So there will be some new kids around." He explained.

"Oh like that'll be a problem. How weird can they get?"

Ty chuckled. "Last summer we had a kid who put surfboard wax in his hair. On purpose." He reminded.

"That's because Reef's an idiot sometimes. But you forget Ty; I have the gift of making friends." Lo replied, batting her eyelashes.

"I figured that out from the kids you babysat last year." Ty smirked.

"I told you! They were EVIL!" Lo shouted, stomping her foot on the hard floor. Ty laughed and left to pick something up from the DR.

**Later that Day:**

"Hey Chiquita!" Broseph greeted walking through the sliding doors.

"Broseph!" Lo cried, running over to give him a hug. "It's been like, forever!"

"You're telling me. I've been dyeing to hit the waves all year!"

Lo examined him and noticed something. Broseph hadn't changed much. The only things different were that he had grown a few inches taller, his skin looked a little darker, and he must've gone to the dentist over the winter because his teeth were way whiter.

"Wow, you've changed so much since last summer!" Broseph said walking around her in circles. Lo smiled and stood still. Broseph was right; she did look a whole lot different from when he saw her last. She had a new pink dress on with Hawaiian flowers on it and a small yellow ribbon wrapped around the waist. **{Basically Emma's dress in 'Waves of Cheese'.} **She finally grew about three inches taller, and her hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail.

"Did you get pink highlights?" Broseph asked, holding up a single strand of her hair. Lo laughed.

"No, more like _highlight._ I got a hot pink streak on my bangs. I thought I really needed a change." She told him. **{Thanks to co owner, Goodgirl21 for that idea!} **

"Well it looks perfect Chiquita! Maybe I should do that with my hair." Broseph said, tugging at his blonde afro. Lo laughed again and they both heard a car horn honk from outside. The two exchanged glances and ran out there too see Reef pulling his stuff from the trunk.

"Hel-lo Surfer's Paradise! Your Surf Instructor is here and ready to shred!"

"Reef!" Lo and Broseph both called.

"What's up bro!" Broseph said, giving him a high-five.

"Nothing much. Who else is here?" Reef asked looking around.

Lo giggled. "Why? Looking for Fin?" She teased.

"No way! I can't wait to rub my new skills in her face!" Reef answered.

All the sudden, the window rolled down and Reef's smiling mom appeared. "Hi everyone! Remember me? I came to visit everyone last summer." She tried to remind them.

"They remember you mom! It's ok, you can go now." Reef said through his clenched teeth.

"Wait a second, I'm looking for Fin. Where is the little sweetheart at?" His mother asked.

"Sorry, but Fin's not here yet. I think she's on her way now." Lo answered, saving Reef's life.

"Oh, well that's too bad. If you see her, can you give her this Lo honey?" She asked, handing Lo a small wrapped box. Reef tried to grab it from her, but Lo was too quick.

"Sure, I'll make sure she gets it." Lo stated. Reef's mom smiled.

"Thank you so much sweet heart. And did you get the pictures I sent you?" She asked. Lo nodded.

"Yeah, and I saved them on the computer. Thanks for them again." Lo thanked.

"Of course sweet heart. Well, I better get going. Oh, Reefy, did you remember to take your itch cream with you?"

Lo and Broseph burst out laughing. "Mom! Yes, I did. Now bye!" Reef growled.

"Ok honey, have a great summer and call me every night before you go to bed. I love you sweetie!" His mom waved from out the window as she pulled away. Reef faked a smile and waved back, but as soon as she was around the corner and out of sight, he sighed with relief.

"I forgot how fun your mom was." Lo joked. Reef shot her a glare.

"Not funny!" He yelled. Lo laughed.

"Calm down, I was only teasing. Gosh even Fin isn't that defensive." She stated.

"Um, speaking of Fin…" Lo and Reef turned around and saw Broseph's eyes go wide and his mouth almost hit the floor. They followed his gaze and Reef's mouth dropped too.

There stood a tall, slender girl with very long blonde hair, which hung in her face. She had white jean shorts on, with a long sleeve white tee with a picture of a beach and it read; _Florida International University _underneath. **{That's the college Cody's going to this fall and the one I'll probably go to too.} **With the sleeves rolled up. There were two boys with the same hair color and skin color as Fin with her. They were in a red Camaro with all the windows rolled down. The three all hopped out and started pulling bags out of the trunk.

"Hey guys," The girl greeted putting her suitcase down. "What are you all staring at?" She asked.

All the sudden, Reef smacked Broseph in the back of the head. "Fin my foot! She's way too pretty to be Fin you dork!" He shouted.

"Um thanks, I think. But guys, I _am_ Fin." The girl replied. Instead of saying something, Reef and Broseph just stood there shocked, their mouths wide open again. Lo noticed Fin's confused look and hit them both in the arm.

"Stop drooling and say something!" She snapped. Reef and Broseph shook their heads vigorously and regained focus.

"Um… hi?" Reef tried to say.

"Sweet ride!" Broseph cried running his hands across the hood.

"Thanks, I got it for my 16th birthday." Fin answered.

"Wait, so you can drive? Awesome! Now I don't have to take the bus everywhere!" Reef cheered.

"You're hilarious. My brothers are taking it back to my house on their way home, so no car for you." Fin said in a baby voice. Reef rolled his eyes.

"Oh forget them! Come give me a hug!" Lo reminded, opening her arms. Fin laughed and took the offer.

"You look so different!" She said.

"Looks who's talking! These guys didn't even recognize you until you said something!" Lo answered.

"That's only because she actually has hair now! And we've never seen her in shorts or long sleeves!" Reef defended.

"About that, I set up an appointment to get my hair cut later this afternoon. I'm dying in this hot weather!" Fin admitted, wiping her damp forehead.

"I bet! Your hair is longer than mine and I have a record." Lo stated.

"Well you can keep it. I don't know how you live during the summer!" Fin responded. Lo snickered and gave Fin another quick hug.

"Ok Fin, you'll be seeing these guys all summer. It's us you should be hugging. Come give your big bros some hugs too." Jake told her. Fin smiled and rolled her eyes, hugging them both, one at a time.

"Promise not to leave for Florida until I get home?" Fin whispered in Cody's ear.

"Surfer's Swear." Cody whispered back. Fin smiled again and let go.

"Awww! I wish my brothers were like that!" Lo gushed.

"Thanks for dropping me off guys. Be careful on your way back." Fin told them both.

"No problem little sis'. Just call us if you forgot anything, I'm going to be bored out of my mind this summer without someone to annoy." Jake stated.

"Kay, bye guys! Call me as soon as you meet Sam and dad! Don't scratch my car!" Fin called as they pulled away.

"No promises!" Cody called back. "Love ya Finns!"

Fin's smile slowly faded as they drove out of sight. She sighed. Lo put her hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" She asked softly. Fin nodded.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Because of your mom not-" But Fin didn't let her finish.

"Hey! How about we all go back to the Staff House, unpack, and then hit the waves?" She suggested.

"Read my mind!" Reef replied grabbing his stuff. The others followed and headed for their old Staff House.

..

"You totally missed Reef's mom dropping him off!" Lo laughed.

Fin chuckled. "Really?" What'd she say?" She asked.

"Oh, she actually was looking for you. Turns out, Reef talks about you a lot." Lo answered. Fin raised her eye bows.

"Can you keep any secret?" Reef pretty much screamed.

"Well, not if there yours." Lo smirked. Reef gave her another annoyed look.

Fin sighed. "Here we are." She said. In front of the Groms was the big, old, and falling apart Staff House. It was pretty much the same, but there were now two couches on the deck.

"Yep. I missed this place." Reef stated. Everyone looked at him confused. "What?"

"You actually missed this dump?" Fin asked.

"Sounds crazy, I know. But this is where we all really clicked. It brings back memories." Reef smiled at the thought.

"Wow Reef that _almost _sounded sweet." Fin joked.

"Oh! I forgot! We get to have the upper level of the house since we're older!" Lo stated.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us before Chiquita!" Broseph shouted before running up the stairs with Reef. When they burst through the door, they were… shocked? The room was a little bigger, they now had four beds, since there was two bunks, a huge ancient rug in the middle of the floor, a window with a view of the trees, and _only _the trees. No beach, no hotel, no nothing. Just the once again, green tree tops. So that was the only downer, but they were both still excited.

"Oh man, this is awesome!" Reef cried, calling one of the top bunks by throwing his stuff up there.

"You guys are really happy? With this room?" Lo asked. The guys nodded eagerly. "Really?" They nodded again. "Take it away Fin." Lo stated pointing over to her. Fin was always better a 'slapping sense' into to people then she was.

"You guys are nuts! This room is just as gross as your old one! There a possum hanging in front of your window." Fin said pointing to the small rodent. Lo screeched and hid behind her blonde friend. "Only difference is that you guys have four beds now."

"This is the exact reason to be excited! It feels so much cooler up there." Reef replied.

Fin rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on let's hurry up and get down to the bus station to catch up with The Kahuna before the new kids get here." She said, walking out of the Staff House with her fellow Groms.

**And that's my first chapter! I'm really kinda nervous about this one and I hope I get fair amount of reviews. And if you guys ahve ANY ideas for this fic at all, please tell me! I'm kinda stuck on few of the chapter so I need your help. The next chapter is when our beloved little red-head Emma arrives and all our new Groms. And just so you know, here are all of my couples I'll be doing:**

**ReefXFin**

**EmmaXTy**

**LoXOc {She'll totally have a really nice boyfriend.}**

**BrosephX ? OC {Broseph's is a mystery, even to me. I haven't decided yet.}**

**OCXOC {There might be a few OC pairings in this as well.}**

**Anyways, I might not be around for awhile because I'm in the middle of quite a few stories, so it's kinda crazy. But I love you guys and tell me what you think! **

**~Suki17**


	2. New Arrivals

**Aloha! Ok, now I know I said Emma would come in this chapter, but I'm not really sure yet. It's going to take awhile with all these OC's coming in, but I also want you guys to know, that they won't be in this story too much of the time. There will be certain chapter where it's about them, and I promise that. But anyways, I'll let you get your reading on and I'll talk to you guys later!**

Fin, Lo, Broseph, and Reef were all sitting on a bench at the bus stop waiting for The Kahuna to show up. Well, half of them were on the bench. Lo and Fin had their backs to each-other and had their legs sprawled out over it, making Reef and Broseph stand. They had called him to see if he wanted to hang out for awhile, and being as oblivious as he is, he agreed. But it was now 2 hours past the time Kahuna was supposed to arrive.

"Ugh! He said e would be here a 4! It's 6 now and the new kids will be at the Staff House really soon!" Reef complained.

"Oh, just get over it. Remember how many times the Whale Bus broke down last summer? Well it's probably even worse now." Fin stated.

"I don't care! Why can't he ever be on time?" Reef whined. And as soon as he said that, a purple bus with a whale on the top pulled up next to him. The doors slowly slid open, revealing a smiling Kahuna behind it.

"Kahuna!" Lo cried, running up the steps and giving him a hug. Kahuna laughed and put her down.

"Hey guys." He said casually. He took a quick glance at them. "Wow, you guys really changed in the last week."

Everyone gave him a puzzled look. "Um… Kahuna, we've been gone for almost 9 months now." Lo reminded.

"Really?" They all nodded. "Oh. Then it's great to see you guys again!" Kahuna replied. The Groms cheered.

Then Kahuna took one really good look at them all. Man, had they changed. He noticed how Reef didn't look like his normal self. He had an old black tee, which looked like he cut the sleeves off with scissors, ripped jeans, his hair was a little more flat than usual, and he had slight highlights probably from the sun. Reef also had a new shark tooth necklace around his neck. His face was less smug too. Then there was Broseph. He had his normal trunks on with an old t-shirt with the top ten surfers for that month. Fin especially liked it, because number three was Allie K. A female surfer, that just happened to be her role-model. Then he noticed something.

Kahuna hooked both his arms around Reef and Broseph's neck, pulling them in closer. "Who's the new betty over there?" He asked. Broseph laughed.

"Bro, that's Fin." He answered. Kahuna's face went blank.

"Seriously?" He wondered. Fin smiled and waved at him. Kahuna then looked her in the eyes and remembered. It really was Fin under all the hair. "Whoa! You look like your 18 already!" He exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug.

"I will be this July." Fin mumbled. Kahuna let go and shook his head in disbelief.

"You guys," He said, "Don't ever change on me again." He then pulled everyone in for a group hug. But all the sudden, they heard the purr of a motor, a few laughs, and cheers. Everyone broke apart to see a single red convertible drive right pass them. Kahuna sighed. "Looks like I gotta go. Some of the new kids are gonna need a ride." He stated.

"Aw man! That means they're gonna beat us there!" Reef cried, starting to run toward the Staff House.

"Bye Kahuna! We'll see you later!" Fin called waving, and jogging down the sidewalk. Kahuna waved back and then he hopped into his bus.

**Back at the Staff House:**

The Groms were out of breath. They had run all the way from the bus stop, to the Staff House and beat the new kids there. They were all now panting and leaning on each-other, about to fall over. Everyone was surprised they actually beat them there. But that changed very quickly. About after 2 minutes of panting and gulping down water, the red convertible pulled up with two teenage boys inside. They parked, hopped out, and started lugging their bags and surfboards toward the House.

One had platinum blonde hair, had a slight tan, a perfect smile, and a muscular body. He was wearing a plaid long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans. He had black Converse sneakers with blue laces. He had black shades, but even with them on, they couldn't hide his sparkling blue eyes. Fin eyed him suspiciously and leaned over to Lo.

"Is it just me, or does he look like a mix between both of our brothers?" She whispered. Lo shook her head.

"No, you're right. He has Ty's smile and body, and then he looks like Cody in the face and his hair." She replied. "Weird huh?"

"Hi," The blonde greeted, "I'm Jay Tyler. We were told to come to the Staff House by some angry, middle-aged guy."

Lo giggled. "You came to the right place. And that angry guy you were talking about is our boss. His name's Baumer, but we call him Bummer behind his back." She explained.

Jay nodded. "Cool. Oh, and this is my friend Danny Rhodes." He motioned over to the brunette boy behind him. He was wearing blue and white plaid shorts and a light colored grey tee. He was barefoot at the moment and had a tangle of string wrapped around his ankle.

"Nice anklet." Lo told him. Danny smiled his shiny white smile.

"Thanks, my little sister made it for me." He stated. Lo turned back toward Fin, trying to hide a blush that creeped onto her cheeks.

"Well, if you don't mind, can we go see our room for the summer?" Jay wondered.

"Sure, but you might have to share with a few other dudes though." Broseph warned. Jay shrugged.

"That's fine, we kinda expected that anyway." He answered.

"Alright, then follow us." Broseph stated as he and Reef led the two boys up to their old room. They opened the door and ushered them inside. Jay and Danny stopped and looked around.

"Hmm, better than I expected." Jay said picking up his bags and tossing them onto one of the beds.

Reef and Broseph exchanged confused glances. "Really? You thought it would actually be _worse_ than this?"

Danny nodded. "Course we did. This place is tons better that being stuck at my house, totally bored out of my mind all summer. And it has walking distance from the beach! _Walking _distance man! I have to walk two miles just to reach the waves." He flopped onto a bed with a soft 'thump'. "Awww, I could get used to this." Danny sighed with pleasure.

All the sudden, the guys heard a high-pitched laughter. Broseph and Reef smiled smugly. "New girls! Nice!" They said, going through their usual hand-shake routine. The guys all headed downstairs to see Fin, Lo, and a girl with another guy behind her talking with them.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Fin and this is Lo." Fin greeted shaking the girl's hand.

The girl had long brown hair, pulled up into a high pony-tail. She was pretty tan and had chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a light pink tee, like Emma's, but with a hot pink Hawaiian Flower on the front, worn out jeans, and there were glasses upon her face. The only thing that was strange is that the glasses didn't have lenses in them, but they looked really good. They gave her a certain 'Brainy' heir.

The girl giggled. "Thanks, and I'm Audrey, Audrey Vega. That's my friend Tony over there." Audrey pointed to a boy with black, shaggy skater hair that covered just the corner of his hazel eyes. He had a brown shirt with a plain short sleeve white t-shirt with a black hoodie, half zipped, over. He had dark blue board shorts and sandals, with a seashell necklace around his neck. He was carrying two duffle bags, one black and the other army green. Under his arm was a blue surf board with black wave graphics.

"Hey, um… where should I put these?" Tony asked.

"Upstairs, second door to your left." Reef instructed. Tony nodded in response and headed up the stairs. He heard them creek and he stepped back. Tony looked toward the others.

"Should I be worried?"

Fin laughed. "No, they've been doing that forever. You'll be fine." She reassured. Tony slowly nodded and he began climbing the creaking stairs again.

"Sorry about him, he's just kinda paranoid." Audrey stated.

"It's cool. So, where are you staying?" Lo wondered. Audrey shrugged.

"I actually don't know. Isn't there some sort of rooming decision the boss makes?" She asked.

"Probably. We'll find out after everyone gets here." Fin replied. Audrey smiled and picked her bags up. The girls headed into the kitchen to set her things down.

**2 Hours Later:**

The girls, plus Tony, were laughing like crazy while Audrey told them the time her sister forgot her keys in her car and had to call their dad to come pick them up.

"So we were at this frozen yogurt shop and we were just coming out. I turned to Daniela and asked her to unlock the car doors. She nodded and fished for them in her back pocket where she always keeps them. All the sudden her eyes go wide and she franticly checking everyone of her pockets. I ask her what's wrong and she screams "I can't find the keys!" So after about 15 minutes of looking through her bag, we look into the windows and see her car keys on the dash. She tried to stick her hand through the slightly cracked window, but then her arm got stuck, so that's when I called my dad." Audrey told them.

"Oh, I would hate that! How'd she get her car keys out?" Lo asked.

"Our dad took a metal hanger and bent it into a little handle type thing, and he picked them up by the key-ring. After that, we've never stopped teasing her about it." Audrey answered. Everyone chuckled again.

"Come on Tors, we're almost there!" A voice called from outside. All new and old Groms walked outside to see three girls coming up the path toward them.

One had long brown hair that went a little past mid-back, her bangs fell in her face, covering a large amount of her dark, almost black, eyes. She was wearing a short light brown dress that went just above her knees with a bunch of white Hawaiian flowers on the side. She had floral white lace leggings under that were a little past her knees with a simple sandal. There was a small seashell tied to a soft braided string and a headband wrapped around her forehead. **{Hippie Look} **She carried two ocean blue bags and a light green surfboard with a sea turtle in the middle.

Another girl had long wavy brunette hair with slight red streaks. She had a bright smile and lively cheekbones. She was wearing a black tank top with a purple and black plaid shirt that was un-buttoned over it. She had dark jeans and black and white cowgirl boots. She was carrying a purple suitcase and a brow velvet messenger bag. Strange thing was, she didn't have a surfboard with her.

Then there was the girl to the far right. She had medium length blonde hair with blue mixed in. **{Basically, wide blue highlights everywhere.} **It was pulled back into a messy pony-tail. She had sparkly ice blue eyes, similar to Jay's but more lively. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the word "_Dreamer" _written across in light blue letters **{Blue is like her color}** and white jean shorts that looked like they were cut at the bottom. There was a prideful smirk on her face and she had two duffel bags along with her shoulder back-pack and maroon colored surfboard.

They all approached the Staff House and the Groms. "Nice shirt." Fin looked at the blonde. She nodded.

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"Really, that's awesome!" Fin complimented.

"I could teach you how, if you'd like." The blonde offered.

"Cool, I'm Fin by the way." Fin stretched out her hand.

"I'm Monica Tyler, but call me Monni." Monni said shaking Fin's hand.

"Monni, huh? I like it. Love the hair too." Fin added.

"You know, it wouldn't look bad on you." Monni stated, playing with Fin's hair.

"Well I'm getting it cut later today. Wanna come?" Fin asked.

"Sure, you'll need some company at those places. They take _forever_ in there just to do highlights!" Monni told her.

"I know!" Fin laughed. "I think we'll get along just fine this summer."

Monni smiled. "Oh, I totally forgot! Everyone, this is the lovely and sweet Tori Knight!" She motioned over to the brunette in the plaid shirt. She waved. "And this is the beautiful, down-to-Earth gal, Brayla Anderson!" Monni announced pointing to the girl with the Hippie Look. Brayla smiled and started shaking everyone's hand.

"Hi," She said when she came to Broseph.

"Um… hi." He replied, a dreamy look in his eyes. Brayla giggled and moved on to Jay and Danny. Reef leaned over to Broseph.

"You know, I actually thought the new girls would look a lot different this summer." He whispered. "That Tori chick's not bad, but way too shy for me."

"Well she's all yours anyway." Broseph whispered back. Reef gave him a weird look and waved his hand in front of his face. When Broseph didn't move, Reef followed his gaze to what he was staring at. His eyes suddenly went wide.

"Oh no, no way man!" He started freaking out. "Not Miss Hippie over there! You don't even know her!"

"Yeah, and neither do you." Broseph shot back.

"But we're player's man! We don't tie ourselves up to just one girl, we leave them hanging until they come and chase us! We don't chase them!" Reef reminded. Broseph rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Lo quietly walked up to Tori and smiled. "Um excuse me, but why don't you have a surfboard?" She asked softly.

"Oh, I don't have one." Tori simply stated. Everyone gasped. "What?"

"Oh, you poor unprivileged child! That's it, we are taking you board shopping first thing in the morning, no 'buts' 'ifs' or anything." Lo commanded. Tori laughed.

"Ok, ok, I'll go. No need to worry." She agreed.

"Great, now let's get you girls unpacked before Lo makes us go shopping the whole day tomorrow." Fin joked. Everyone laughed and headed upstairs.

..

"You guys are going to love the waves here! They are amazing!" Fin told them, pulling one of Monni's bags along with her.

"She's right, it's gorgeous! Tomorrow we'll go-" Lo swung the door open to her a grunt and a thump. She looked behind to see Danny on the ground, rubbing his sore head. She gasped. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Can I get you anything? Water, ice?" She rambled, helping him to his feet.

"How about another room?" Fin smirked.

"What are you talking about? We were assigned to this room." Danny answered.

"No, this is room 202, this was our room last year and it'll be the girl's room this year." Fin explained.

"Girl's room? No, no, no, you got it all wrong. This is the _Guys'_ room, Reef said so." Jay stated.

Fin sighed. "Reef, I should've known. So what does this mean? The girls all have to share one whole room together?" She asked. The boys shrugged. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! There are 7 girls here already and more to come! There are two other rooms for the guys and with Johnny gone; Reef and Broseph have two extra beds!" Fin yelled.

"Look, we're just following what the Staff House Director says. We don't make the rules, Reef does." Danny told her.

"The Staff House Director? Ok, that's it! He's dead!" Fin shouted spinning around on her heels.

"Fin wait, beating Reef up won't do us any good." Lo said, pulling her back.

"Then what will?" Fin wondered. Lo smiled smugly.

"Oh believe me, I've got it covered." She reassured. Fin sighed again.

"Well until then, you guys will be rooming with us. I guess some of us can sleep on the couch and some on the floor." She said walking up yet another flight of stairs.

..

Most of the Groms were downstairs either in the kitchen or out on the deck. The deck, happened to be reserved by the girls, and the kitchen was where the guys were eating a late lunch or early dinner.

"Aren't you hungry Tony? All the other guys are." Lo asked him.

Tony shook his head. "There is no way I'm eating in there with those animals." He replied. "Besides, you guys are way more fun to hang out with."

"Awww! You are so sweet!" Lo gushed, hugging Tony with the rest of the girls. He laughed and hugged back. All the sudden, the loud sound of a revved up motor filled their ears. The girls let go of Tony and the guys all ran out onto the deck.

"All right! Finally, another guy!" Reef cheered.

The rider pulled the key out of their cherry red Yamaha. They pulled off the dark, shiny black helmet to reveal a head full of long, wavy blonde hair. The girl hopped off her motorcycle and smiled. She was almost totally dressed in leather. She had a blank tank top, big black laced boots, dark shades, ripped jeans, and a leather jacket that was half way zipped with a dog tag around her neck. All the guys' mouths hit the floor except Tony's. Monni noticed their looks and leaned over to Fin.

"Are they always like this?" She asked. Fin nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah." She answered, laughing as Monni made a disgusted look.

"Hey, I'm Sophie Davison. How you all doing?" She greeted. No one replied immediately.

"You're a-a g-g-g," Reef stuttered.

"Yes she's a girl so now you can leave her alone." Fin snapped putting her around Sophie. "Hi, I'm Fin and I'd really like to stick around and get to know you better, but I have some hair to chop off." She patted her on the back and walked off with Monni behind her.

"Ok then," Lo said watching her friends leave. She turned back toward Sophie. "Sorry about that." She apologized. Sophie shrugged.

"It's fine, I'm used to it. I lived with 4 brothers for 12 years, I think I can handle this place." She answered. Lo smiled.

"Come on, you'll have to share with us until we get this whole rooming thing squared away." She stated, looping her arm with Sophie's and pulling her up the stairs.

**Later that Night:**

It was about 11: 45 at night and Fin and managed to sneak out of her overly crowded room, down the creaky stairs, and into the kitchen. She sulked over to the freezer and pulled out a small pint of Cookie Dough ice cream from her special hiding place where she kept her late night snacks. She pulled out a bowl from the cabinet, along with some chocolate syrup and began to make her little sundae. Fin was just about to drown it in chocolate, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hungry?" It asked.

Fin gasped and jumped around, still holding the bottle. From all the pressure sent from her hand, the chocolate went flying at the surpriser's face. The liquid dripped down Reef's cheeks and from his hair. Fin put the bottle back on the counter. "I am so sorry!"

"Are you really?" Reef asked.

"Yes, kinda, sorta, no. Not really." Fin laughed. Reef laughed with her.

"That's what I thought. Pass me a towel." He replied. Fin did as he said and started making two bowls of ice cream. She handed one to him and they both sat down at the table.

"So what are you doing down here so late anyway?" Reef wondered.

"I should the one asking that don't ya think? Why are _you _down here, trying to scare me to death?" Fin answered his question with a question of her own.

"Well I asked you first." Reef reminded.

"I asked you second." Fin shot back. Reef laughed again and rolled his eyes.

"I was down here because Broseph was snoring way too loud and I couldn't sleep so I came to chill down here. There I told you my part of the story." He told her.

"I was down here because I couldn't sleep either, I was bored of staring at the ceiling for the past 2 hours, and I remembered I have a secret little stash of stuff down here in the freezer, so I came down here expecting to be alone." She said eyeing him.

"What, so you don't want my company?" Reef asked.

"Well usually I'd say get lost but since it's too late to argue, I guess you're ok." Fin responded.

Reef nodded and they let a short silence take them over while they finished their ice cream off. He took Fin's bowl and his own, and put them both in the sink. "You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually missed you Betty." He stated.

"Thanks, I think. I actually missed you too." Fin answered.

Reef smiled, only to catch himself. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to be nice to Fin, let alone hang out with her. He was just telling Broseph how not to let one girl tie you down. How to keep moving from one fish to another in the sea. He just said that! And yet here he was, talking to the girl he's been rivals with since the day they'd met. Man, could life get crazy sometimes.

**Ok, I know chapter 2 was pretty long, but that isn't all the OC's yet. I know you're probably like: "How many does she have?" but there's only a few more. And yes, I did base Tori off of Tori Vega from Victoriousa bit. But Emma will finally enter in the next chapter! And Johnny's not 'gone' he's still works at the hotel, but you'll find out about him in chapter 4. Well, I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know if you have any ideas for later chapters!**

**Tell me what you think! Who should date who, if I should have certain characters in certain chapters, your favorite character, anything!**

**~Suki17**


	3. You're Here!

**Hi guys, sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been having a ton of writer's block and it kinda sucks. But I'm back now and this chapter is when are wonderful clumsy {Not for long!} red head comes into the picture along with a certain bad-boy. I loved writing this, and I hope you all like it!**

"What!" All the guys yelled in panic.

Bummer shook his head. "Sorry Beach Bums, but Room 202 now belongs to the girls again." He told them.

"What?" Broseph and Reef screamed, exchanging a panicked look. "B-but can't you change it back? Come on, me and Broseph were just getting used to being on our own! Haven't you ever had a buddy and wanted just to hang out and do nothing?" Reef asked.

Bummer stopped to think for a few seconds. "Nope." He then replied flatly. "And no changes. Girls get their two rooms and so do you." He added, before walking away ignoring them totally.

Reef sighed. "Why do good things always happen to bad people?" He whined, referring to Fin and the girls.

Broseph shrugged. "It's probably Karma." He answered. Reef rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what the big deal is. We get two rooms and the girls get two rooms, what's the problem?" Jay asked.

"Because that's showing them we're all equal!" Reef shouted.

"But aren't we?"

Reef sighed again and rubbed his temples. " I have so much to teach you about the girls in our Staff House." He said, putting a hand on Jay and Danny's backs, pushing them out the door. But on their way out, they passed by a very attractive teen girl.

She was wearing black shorts with a red belt and a dark purple shirt and in scarlet letters it said: _Surfer Girl_. Her hair was half up **{Her bangs was pulled back} **and it was a very deep red, almost black. She had a few lighter red highlights probably from the sun and bright, lively cobalt eyes that could light up a room. There was a small white stone necklace around her slender neck and a few bracelets around her wrists. Her skin was healthy looking and she was about the height of Fin, maybe even a little taller. She was carrying two fair sized duffel bags and a light pink surfboard with a Hawaiian flower on it.

"Hi," Tony said with a smile on his face. Reef nudged him in the ribs, causing Tony to wince in pain. "Ow, what was that for?" He whispered.

"That's not how you do it." Reef whispered back. He plastered a wacky side smile on his face and winked at the girl. "Hey," He greeted in a fake deeper voice.

The girl giggled. "Hi." She said quickly. Reef could've sworn he'd heard that voice before but he couldn't be sure. So he decided to forget it.

Tony rolled his eyes as Reef gave the girl another stupid look. "Come on Lover Boy." He snapped, pushing Reef out the door. "Poor girl." He muttered under his breath.

The girl laughed again after they were gone. She then headed for the front desk where a dark skinned guy with his back turned to her stood. She gave him a little tap o the shoulder and he glanced back at her. The boy quickly put down what he was doing and turned toward her. "Welcome to Surfer's Paradise! We are Surfing!" He greeted with a wide smile.

"Hello sir, I'd like to check in."

"Of course, here's your key and you'll be staying in room 517 on the 5th floor. And I'm Johnny if you ever need anything." Johnny handed her a small gold-colored key with a whale figure on the bottom. The girl tried her best, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She just bursts out laughing right there, leaning on the desk for support. Johnny gave her a puzzled look.

"Excuse me ma'am, I don't mean to be rude but… what are you laughing at?" He wondered.

"You!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"Johnny, it's me, Emma." She told him.

Johnny's eye-brows furrowed and he shook his head. "No way, Emma looks nothing like you." He stated.

Emma put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Well who else knows you slept with your teddy bear until you were 13?" She shot back.

Johnny's eyes widened. "I can't believe it. Emma, is that really you?" He asked. Emma nodded eagerly. All the sudden, Johnny laughed. "Emma!" He walked around the counter and gave her a hug. "You look so different!"

Emma giggled. "Thanks, you look great too." Her eyes wandered on his desk until she came across a small picture frame with a girl with brown hair and it was pulled back into a pony-tail. "Who's that?" She asked.

Johnny looked down to try and hide a smile, but Emma could still see it slightly. "Oh, that's my girlfriend Mara." He prepared for what was coming and smiled when it came.

"Awww! She's so cute!" Emma gushed.

Johnny laughed. "Thanks, she actually-" But he was cut off by the loud sound of yelling.

"JOHNNY! Stopped mingling with the pretty guest and get back to work!" Bummer screamed. Emma sighed.

"Same old Bummer?"

"Yep." Johnny replied.

"And did he just call me pretty?" Emma asked, her eyes wide.

Johnny chuckled. "Yes, yes he did. But I think it's because he didn't recognize you." He reminded.

"Johnny!"

He sighed. "Well, I gotta go. My job might be on the line."

"Ok, so I'll see you later at the Staff House." Emma stated.

"Actually, you won't. I got an apartment e few blocks away and Bummer says because I have a place of my own means he won't have to pay to feed me." Johnny told her.

"Feed you what? Pink slop?" Emma joked. The two laughed. " Then I'll see you when we all start working again."

"That you will." Johnny added.

Emma chuckled and looked over her shoulder. "And Johnny, don't save me this time. I can take care of myself." She whispered, leaving a very confused Johnny behind. **{If you don't get it, message me.}**

Emma turned to her bags and leaned over to pick them up by the handles, along with getting her surfboard. But when she stood back up, she bumped into someone from behind. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried, jumping around.

But before she could see who she hit, they were already replying. "No it's my fault. That's what I get for being so absorbed in my video camera." Emma knew that voice. She turned around to see one of her best friend's older brother. "I'm Ty." He looked down at her bags. "Staff House?" He asked. Emma nodded, not knowing what else to do. Ty laughed. "Here, let me help." He offered, before taking a bag out of Emma's hands. "So you must be new."

"Actually no, I was here last year too. I look a lot different, so I don't blame you if you can't remember me." Emma answered.

"Really? What's your name?" Ty asked her. Emma opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off by the loud screaming and yelling going on at the front desk. They both looked to see Bummer, Johnny and a boy in black all fighting with each-other. The two walked over and stood right next to them, obviously not noticed.

"Hey," Ty tried to cut in. They didn't listen. "Hey!" He tried a little louder. When none of the, stopped yelling, Ty got a bit frustrated and raised his voice. "Hey!" He shouted over them.

"WHAT!" The other three screamed back.

"What's going on here?" Ty wondered.

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on here! I come all the way from Washington for my summer job just to find out they don't have me down as an employee!" The boy in black yelled.

"I told you! We must've sent you an acceptance letter by mistake!" Bummer snapped back, franticly flipping through pages on his clipboard.

Emma sighed. "Can I see the acceptance letter please?" She asked the guy in the black hoodie. He rolled his eyes and pulled it out of his pocket. He handed it to her.

Emma smiled. "Thank you." She said, unfolding it. "Your resume was very impressive… we would be glad to have you… Surfer's Paradise is a very popular hotel…" Emma read aloud, skimming the words as Ty read over her shoulder. "Here we go, we are happy to inform you that we have accepted you to work at Surfer's Paradise for the summer, starting on May 28th."

"There! See, you guys _did_ send me a letter saying I got the job!" The boy smirked.

"But it was a mistake!" Bummer screeched, slapping his forehead.

"Come on Andrew, just let him stay." Ty urged.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to have just one extra employee." Emma added.

"I said no, and what I say goes! You forget, I'm _your _both, not the other way around." Bummer scoffed at the guy.

Emma's face expression darkened and she took a deep breath. "Time for Plan B." She whispered.

"What's that?" Ty whispered back.

"This." Emma walked right over to Bummer and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want now annoying guest?" He asked.

"For you to give that boy his rightful job today. And my name's not "Annoying Guest" it's Emma." Emma said sternly, getting shocked looks from both Bummer and Ty.

"Well Emma," Bummer said, his voice cracking a bit, "What happens if I _don't _give that trouble maker his job?"

"Then I'll just have to tell Mr. Ridgemount about how you spent all the money he donated to have the Staff House re-built on a karaoke machine for your bedroom." Emma smirked. Bummer winced at those words and nodded.

"Alright fine, that freak can have the job. But don't come crying to me when one of your friends gets upset about having to share." He warned, before stomping away.

"Yes!" The boy cried, gathering Emma up into a hug and picking her up off the ground.

She laughed. "Congrats, but I don't even know your name." Emma reminded.

The guy put her down and went back to his normal, cool self. "Liam, its Liam Jenkins." He answered.

"Well hi Liam, I'm Emma." Emma greeted. Then she turned over to Ty, who was smiling.

"So Emma huh?' He asked.

"Yeah, it's ok if you don't remember me." Emma reassured.

"Of course I remember you! You were one of my sister's best friends and you worked in the D.R! I remember when your hair was red, not…"

"Maroon?" Emma finished for him.

"Exactly. And you're so much taller! You've had to of grown at least 3 ½ inches!" Ty went on. "You look nothing like you did last summer!"

"So I've been told." Emma said quietly.

"And your new outfit! You know, that darker look if really working for you." Ty complimented. But before he could say another thing, Emma covered his mouth with her hand.

"Ok, ok, I get it! I look way different, I've noticed. I do own a mirror you know." She joked.

Ty laughed. "That's for sure. So do you want me to help you get to the Staff House?" He wondered.

Emma looked back at Liam and then shook her head. "Thanks, but I think we've got it." She replied.

"Ok, so I'll see you around." Ty said, walking away. Emma waved until he was gone. Then it was back to Liam.

"Alright, let's get to the Staff House before Bummer changes his mind." She stated.

**At the House:**

"You what!" Reef screamed. Fin and Monni sat on the couch, reading surfing magazines and cutting out pictures of their favorite surfers, while Lo sat on the other side veiling her nails.

She shrugged, not looking up at him. "I told daddy how it was way too overly-crowded in our room and that there wasn't even enough space to breathe! And he said he'd talk to Bummer about it." Lo answered in a monotone voice.

"Why! Why us! What did we ever do to deserve this?" Reef cried, dramatically falling to his knees.

Fin rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby." She snapped.

Reef glared at her and got up from the floor. "Words hurt you know!" He shouted.

"Good, then that means I'm doing my job." Fin shot back. Reef stuck his tongue out at her. "What are you, 5?"

"Again! Hurt-ful!" All the girls started laughing. Reef just crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. Fin mocked him, only making them laugh harder. But they all started to stop when they saw a girl with dark and a guy in a black leather jacket standing in front of the house.

"No way." Fin whispered, handing her pair of scissors to Monni, along with the picture she was cutting.

"What?" Lo asked. "Who's that?" But she was too late; Fin had already jumped of the deck and was now running towards the girl and guy. "Who's that!" Lo called after her.

Fin ignored her and literally attacked the girl standing in the sand. She hugged her so tight; it was amazing she didn't crush her lungs. "We missed you so much!" She said into her hair.

"I was only a day late. I would've been here sooner if the surfing judge didn't take two whole hours to decide who won."

"Uh, Fin, what was that? You got all excited and ran off the porch." Lo stated. She glanced at the two standing behind Fin, but she found her eyes glued to the boy. He was wearing a leather jacket, dark ripped jeans with a belt with skulls on it, large combat boots that were unlaced, and concert tee that said _"Scene Stealers" _on the front and a chain around his neck. He was definitely the kind of bad boy you'd stay away from.

"I thought everyone was here already." Reef cut in, walking down to the scene. Then he took a good look at the girl. "Hey I remember you, you were the chick I met earlier this morning when I received the worst of news of my life." He then looked back Fin who rolled her eyes. But she let it go.

"Really? So there wasn't just one more person we were waiting to get here?" She hinted, pushing Emma forward.

Reef thought for a minute. "Course there was Emma, but there's no w-" But he stopped short when the girl in-front of him waved a little. Reef took her by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "Emma, it's you!" He cried, pulling her in for a hug. Then Reef realized something. He quickly pulled her away, a weird-out look on his face. "Gross! Then that means I actually hit on you! Ugh!" He complained.

Emma put her hands on her hips and raised her eye brows. "Hey!"

"Forget him, so about this contest. What happened?" Fin asked.

"Well does this answer your question?" Emma replied, pulling a gold metal out of her suitcase. Fin and Lo cheered and gathered her into another hug.

"Aw, Fin, our little surfer girl is growing up." Lo stated, acting like she about to cry.

"Yep, and I have the shirt to prove it." Emma added, showing off her clothes. The girls laughed and gave her own last hug.

"So who's the Goth guy?" Lo whispered into Emma ear.

She laughed. "Oh, that's Liam. Please try to be nice to him." Emma whispered back.

Lo was the first one to greet him. "Hi, Lo Ridgemount. Daddy owns the hotel." She said with a smile. But Liam didn't respond, he just picked up his bags and started over toward the Staff House. "Did he just snub me?" Lo asked, putting on hand on her hip. The girls both shrugged.

"Hey, I'm Tori. Nice to meet you." Tori greeted, sticking her arm out to Liam. He just stared at and then pushed it away, heading up the stairs.

**Alright, there you have it! Sorry it took me so long, but I might not be able to update too much because I'm starting high-school in a week. But I hope you all liked it! The next chapter we find out who gets what job! And wow, was Liam a jerk to Tori and Lo or what? But I love you all and tell me what you think! Message me if you have any questions, suggestions, or you want anything special for this story. And all ideas are welcome! I'm really desperate for them right now so if you have any please let us know! **

**~Suki17.**


	4. Not So Perfect Jobs

**What's up guys, and sorry I didn't update sooner but I'm going to high-school and I'm trying not to freak out too much. I might not be able to update that much during the school year, but I'll do my best. But this is the 4****th**** chapter and it's when the Groms find out what jobs they get, who gets fired, and a surprising surf session at the end. Enjoy!**

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"Moring sun-shines!" Reef greeted, swinging the door open to the girls' room and pulling the curtains open.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Lo grumbled.

Reef ignored her comment and kept on smiling. "Aw come on, the sun is bright, the waves look awesome, and it's only 7 A.M." He went on.

"Are you kidding me? You got us up for no reason at 7 A.M? And I thought we were always the ones waking you guys up." Fin reminded.

"You're right, it's just Bummer called and says we need to get down to the hotel and pick up our uniforms for the summer." Reef answered.

"That's it?" Emma asked. Reef nodded and she collapsed back into her covers.

"Well I guess this'll finally give me my chance to rub my new Surfing Instructor job in your face." Fin smirked.

"Yeah right, like you could pull that off." Reef replied, doubt in his voice.

"How would you know? You can't even count to ten." Fin joked.

"Can to!" Reef shouted, stomping his foot on the ground. Fin rolled her eyes and let her body slowly sink back into her bed. "If you don't get up, you're going to get a visit from the Reef-monster." Reef warned a sly grin on his face.

"Tell him I'm not available today." Fin responded, pulling the covers over her head.

"Ok, fine. But don't say I didn't warn ya!" Reef then jumped onto Fin's bed and ripped the blanket off of her. He grabbed by the shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Ugh, Reef let me go!" Fin screamed at him.

"Not. Till. You. Get. Up!" He stated in between shakes.

After a good five minutes of being tossed around like a Raggedy-Anne doll, Fin finally gave in. "Ok I'm up, I'm up!" She called. "Now let me go!" She screamed, pushing the annoying kook off her bed with her foot. Reef fell off the mattress with a "_Thump"_.

He laughed and stood up. "Man, are you always this moody?" He joked.

"And are you always this dense?" Fin shot back. Reef rolled his eyes and left the room.

Emma sighed. "Ok, I guess we should get ready now." She stated.

"But what about the other girls? Aren't they coming too?" Lo wondered.

"Yeah, but I don't think they're awake yet. We better go get them." Fin answered.

"Well Monni will be easy." Emma told them, looking over at her. Monni was sprawled out all over the extra bed they put in by the wall, her blue comforter falling off the side. "Maybe."

"How could she have slept through all of that? Reef was practically screaming at the top of his lungs." Lo added.

Fin shrugged. "Maybe she's just too much like me." She said smiling." Just then, Monni let out a loud snore.

"That's for sure." Lo joked. The girls all laughed.

..

Everyone was down stairs on the deck sitting on the two couches. Well… _almost _everyone. Sophie was the only one missing. "Where is she?" Broseph asked.

"Maybe she's still sleeping." Tori offered a possibility.

"Well then one of us has to go wake her up." Monni stated. Everyone's gaze immediately converted over to Lo.

"What?" She asked. Then she realized what they were getting at. "No, no way!"

"But like you said, you have the gift of making friends." Reef said, mimicking her voice. Lo glared at him and hit him in the shoulder.

"Come on Lo, do it for the team." Emma urged. A mix of "Yeah"'s and "Please"'s echoed through the group.

Lo sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But if I come down with a single piece of leather on my body, you're all in for some real trouble!" She growled. Lo started to walk up the stairs, but looked back at her friends to see them wave. "If I'm not back down here in 7 minutes tops, call the police."She told them. Everyone nodded and she headed up the stairs again.

After she was gone, Monni turned back to the group. "So who's planning her funeral?"

Lo quietly tip-toed down the hallway, carefully watching every move her feet made. When she came to the door, she could hear a muffled sound of music she couldn't name coming through it loudly. Lo looked down at her feet and noticed that she was vibrating from the noise. She rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously that deaf?" She grumbled to herself. She finally gathered the courage to softly knock on the door and then jump away from it. Lo braced herself and closed her eyes for what might happen.

All the sudden, Lo heard the door swing open. She opened her eyes to see Sophie standing there. She was wearing a black tank top, tight, red leather pants, large combat boots with the laces undone, and a black choker with a spider in the middle around her neck, and opened-finger gloves. Her once pretty, wavy blonde hair was now dead-straight and pulled back into a bun. It took a minute, but Lo had actually figured out what song she was listening to. It was "Celebrate" by Mitchel Musso.

_I see you and me  
>Cruisin' down the freeway in my AMG<br>Top back with my muffler  
>Screamin' look at me<em>

_I like my subs to hit that high  
>Velocity<br>(Tonight's gonna be tonight's  
>You're gonna see)<em>

_Lovin' and Lovin'  
>This night isn't over<br>Let's keep on dancin' and when  
>We get older<br>We could be_

_That's what I see,  
>I see you and me<br>(Tonight's gonna be  
>Tonight you're gonna see)<em>

_Let's celebrate  
>And throw our cares away<br>Let's celebrate  
>Celebrate today<em>

_Let's celebrate  
>And throw our cares away<br>Let's celebrate  
>Let's celebrate!<em>

Sophie hips were slightly and she was softly singing the words under breath. "Let's celebrate, let's celebrate." She hummed. What do you want?" Sophie asked flatly.

Lo was a little taken aback with her tone but didn't let it show, at least she tried. How big of a jerk was this girl? But she forced herself to speak. "Um, Bummer called and we have to go pick up our uniforms today and we're heading down there. You wanna come?" She managed to choke out.

Sophie thought for a minute. Lo could smell the smoke from her straitening iron over on the table still not turned off. It was a wonder how Tori and Brayla, two of the nicest girls on this island, could even be within 10 feet o this girl, let alone share a room. Sophie then sighed. "Sure, I guess I could hang with you losers for awhile."

"Excuse me?" Lo crossed her arms, her eye brows raised.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I upset you Princess?" Sophie teased in a baby voice.

"No, not at all. We're leaving in 5." Lo replied, turning to leave. But at the top of the stairs, she looked back. "Oh, and Sophie," She said. "Try not to look _too_ cheap in front of the boss." Lo smiled as Sophie shot her a glare and slammed the door.

She smirked and started walking down the stairs. Once he entered the door to the porch, all her friends let out a sigh of relief. "6 minutes and 45 seconds!" Audrey announced, checking her watch.

"Just 15 seconds to spare!" Danny added.

"We thought you were dead Chiquita!" Broseph cried.

"Why?" Lo asked them.

"Uh, you were up there with Sophie! She's like the baddest girl I've ever met!" Jay replied.

"I bet if you checked her suitcase shed have leather underwear. Underwear!" Reef agreed. Brayla and Tori both shuddered at the thought.

Lo laughed. "You guys are so paranoid." She stated.

"Great, so we're turning into Tony." Reef muttered.

"Hey!" Tony shouted at him. Reef just shrugged, trying to let the situation blow over.

All the sudden, Sophie came stomping down the stairs in black, baggy cargo pants and a grey t-shirt with a drum-set graphic on the front. Her hair was down again, which looked much better, she had her shades masking her scorn, and a few dog-tags hanging loosely around her neck. "Happy Princess?" She turned to Lo.

She nodded. "Not bad, now we just need to work on your make-up."

"Ugh!" Sophie groaned, jumping off the porch with her combat boots.

"Wow, looks like you've her pretty under control." Emma stated. Lo shrugged and smiled as they all headed toward the hotel, right behind a steaming Sophie.

..

"Now as you all know, this is a very popular hotel, so you have to be at the top of your game. You have all been assigned to a station, and you must man that station perfectly. If you make even the slightest mistake, you'll get a strike. Three strikes and you're out! And I'm sure all of you are aware of the rumor around here." Bummer stated.

"What rumor?" Tori asked, leaning over to Fin.

"The rumor that someone gets fired on the first day." Fin whispered back. Tori's eyes went wide and she let out a small groan. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Fin reassured her.

"Something you want to share McCloud?" Bummer boomed, he stopped walking and stood in front of her.

Fin smiled smugly. "Actually, yeah I do. Your fly is down." She smirked as Bummer looked down and jumped around, trying to fix the malfunction. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Ugh, it's stuck!" He growled. The Groms laughed harder. "Head to the locker rooms and pick up your uniforms." Bummer instructed.

The teens all headed in that direction, still laughing. "That was hilarious! Nice job!" Monni said, giving Fin a High-Five.

"Is it like this every day?" Danny wondered.

"Pretty much, we never know what weird thing might happen to us." Lo said, in her Matter-a-fact Tone.

"Come on, let's get to the back and pick up our uniforms before Bummer and his sucky attitude comes back." Fin told them. "Besides, I can't wait to get my non-maid uniform."

"Big talk for a girl who cleans toilets." Reef stated.

"Well then I better go get my gloves, because I'm going to mop the floor with you at that job." Fin responded.

Reef narrowed his eyes at her and they both darted to the back to the room, heading for the Staff List and the closet that holds the uniforms. Reef immediately ripped open the door to the metal closet and pulled out the bag with his name on it. "Ha! Take that sister!" He shouted, waving the colored board shorts in her face.

Fin yanked them away and checked the Staff List. "Wait a second, here next to your name says Part Time." She read aloud.

"That's awesome! I think. What does that mean again?" Reef asked dumb founded.

"It means you only work as the Surf Instructor half your normal time." Fin explained.

"What!" Reef yelled, pushing her to the side and checking the paper taped onto the wall. "That is so messed up! Who's the jerk who took the other shifts?" He wondered. Fin shrugged.

Just then, someone wedged between them and grabbed the hanger with their name on it out of the closet. They took a quick glance at what was in Reef's hands. "Nice shorts bro." Liam said, giving him a wink and walking away.

Reef and Fin's eyes went wide and they spun around to watch him walk around the corner. "No way," Reef pleaded. "Not him! Anyone but him!" Fin quickly checked the list again under Liam's name. She slowly turned around, a smile on her face. She nodded and burst out laughing. "No, no, no! I already have to share a room with the guy, now my job? Next thing you know, I'll be sharing my hair gel and underwear!" Reef cried.

"Ok, way too much information. But I have to say, it could be a lot worse." Fin told him.

"How?"

"Well, Lance and Ripper could still be here and you'd have to share with them. But you got lucky and have to share with "Bad to the Bones Boy"." She said, laughing in between words.

"Oh yeah, what's your job smart mouth?" Reef asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, but it's gotta be better than that." Fin stated, grabbing her clothes labeled with her name. Her last name was spelled wrong, two lower-case C's, but she didn't mind. She stuck her arm down into the bag and grabbed hold on a piece of fabric and pulled it out. But it was not was she expected. "What kind of uniform is this?" She practically screamed, holding up a yellow and purple bikini top and bottom.

Reef laughed and took it in his hands. "What are you, a manikin?" He joked.

Fin ignored his comment and checked her name on the list. "I'm a lifeguard." She read of the paper.

"So you get to make sure stupid people don't do stupid things by sitting in a tower and not letting them get killed by drowning?" Reef asked. Fin nodded. He laughed. "Yeah, way better." He then threw the bikini at her head.

Fin shrugged. "Hey, it's better than cleaning rooms." She stated.

"What's better than cleaning rooms?" Emma asked as all the other Groms entered the room. Fin held up her uniform. "Being a lifeguard."

Emma squealed. "Congratulations!" She jumped, giving her a hug.

Lo smiled and pushed past them, checking her name. All the sudden, she screamed. "No! I'm Child Care again! I have to watch those little monsters again!" She yelled, clasping her face with her hands. Danny patted her on the back.

"They can't be _that_ bad." Tony told her.

Lo raised her eye brows. "They stuck earth worms into the guests' sock drawers." She said flatly.

"Forget I even opened my mouth then." Tony replied.

"Believe me, we all try." Reef smirked. Everyone laughed as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let's see here…" Audrey stepped up to the list. "Monni, you're on Lifeguard duty with Fin. Danny, you're Room Service. Tony, you'll be manning the Front Desk with Johnny."

"Go Tony Front Desk Guy!" Reef cheered, raising his hand up for a High-Five.

But Tiny just looked at it and said: "Don't' call me that." And turned his attention back to Audrey.

"And who signed up for the extra shift?" Audrey asked. Jay and Tori both raised their hands. "Cool, so here are your work hours." She then handed them each a piece of paper.

Tori snorted. "What?" Brayla asked.

"I practically live in the D.R. It's my first and second shift along with the Clean Up hours I signed up for." She answered.

"Funny, that's my first shift too. Then I have Surf Shack." Jay told her.

"Great, so at least I'll know someone." Tori stated.

"Actually, you'll know two. Emma's job is in the D.R. also." Tori looked over at her.

"Really?" Emma nodded. "Yes!" Tori cried, giving her a hug.

"What's my job again?" Brayla wondered, trying to look over Audrey's shoulder.

"Um… you'll be working as a Bell-Hop alongside Broseph." She answered.

"Don't worry, it's an easy job. Plus you get to ride the luggage carts around the hotel for speed." He joked. Brayla laughed and nodded.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Sophie wondered.

"Who, you?" Reef asked.

"No, Robert Patterson." Sophie snapped at him.

"Hey, there's no need to go off on poor Rob." Reef complained.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "So what's my job?" She asked Audrey.

She checked the list and searched for her name. "Looks like you're House Keeping."

"What!"

"I said you're House Keeping."

"Don't repeat it Miss Know It All! This must be a mistake, I'm too good to be a maid!" Sophie groaned. The group all rolled their eyes.

Audrey shrugged, not affected by her attitude and tone. "Sorry but that's what it says. But you're lucky you even got a job at this hotel." She told the bad girl.

"Whatever, like you could do any better. What's your nerdy job anyway?" Sophie asked her.

"Miss Vega here had an outstanding application." Bummer stated, walking into the room.

"Hey, you finally got your front door closed!" Reef exclaimed.

Bummer shot him a dirty look and put his hand on Audrey's shoulder. "Anyways, since Audrey had such amazing qualifications, we just had to get her in here. So she'll be our Assistant Manager this year and hopefully the next. Behave around her, because she has all the power I do and she can fire you in an instant." Bummer warned.

"Picking favorites now are we?" Reef crossed his arms.

"You better believe it Beach Bum. And watch your mouth; don't think I'll hesitate to fire you along with the other dork at the end of the day." Bummer snapped back.

When he was surely out of ear shot after stalking away, the teens all burst out laughing again. "Did anyone else notice his zipper was down again?" Danny wondered. Almost the whole room nodded and raised their hands. But their laughing was put off when they heard footsteps and an icy voice.

"What are you losers laughing at?" It snapped from the doorway.

Everyone stopped short and made no movements. "Oh no." Emma whispered. The Groms all slowly looked back to see a girl with short black hair and a slight tan standing there. "Hey Kelly…"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What's up with your hair?" She pointed over to Monni.

"What's up with yours?" Monni replied.

Kelly narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you get back to whatever ratty place it is that you came from." She told her.

"Well why don't you make me?" Monni shot back. Kelly stomped over to her and stood only inches away from Monni's face. Monni, not backing down, did the same.

But nothing happened, because Brayla quickly stepped between the two. "Guys, let's not mess around with Karma, it's a dangerous thing. Let's just go back to the peace that was present before the Super Model walked in here." She stated.

All the sudden, Kelly's scorn turned into a bright smile. "You really think I'm a model?" She wondered.

"Sure, your make-up looks great on you, but I think you need a little more eye-liner." Brayla told her. Kelly nodded and quickly dashed out of the room.

"Do you seriously think she's a model?" Monni asked her.

Brayla snorted. "Right after she gets rid of that eye shadow." She replied. The two laughed.

"Who's up for a surf sesh?" Danny asked. Everyone cheered and headed for the beach.

**There we go! A quick update before I start school! Still a little scared, but tonight's my Open House. Anyways, the next chapter will be a little short, but I think you'll like it. It kinda tells everyone about the OCs' home lives and personalities. And I will focus mostly on the actual characters, and promise that. But since I'm starting school, I might not be able to update as much. I'll let you guys know if it's really drastic though.**

**And remember, if you have any ideas what so ever, please tell me! I really need some help and tell me what you think!**

**Live, Laugh, Surf!**

**~Suki17 **


	5. Confessions at the Bonfire

**Ok, I know I haven't been back in forever and I'm really sorry. But this is the 5****th**** chapter and it's about the time everyone goes surfing and the bonfire they have after. And I'm really desperate for ideas write now because I don't have any more lined up until the end, so if you guys want me to update more, send in any idea or request what-so-ever. I'll repeat this at the end because most people read the last Author's Note instead of this one. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

**At the Office:**

"Yeah! Go Danny!" Fin cheered from the shore. The Groms had all ditched their worries about work and let the peace of the beach take over. The guys had called the next shot at the waves and Danny had just pulled a Rodeo Clown all by himself. It seemed like everyone there liked surfing. Even Sophie tried with her black board with skull designs and did a few cool tricks.

Lo sighed. "He's such a great surfer. Wow, we have so much in common. He likes surfing, I like surfing. He has siblings, I have siblings. He likes the color purple, I like the color purple! He does like the color purple right?" She babbled.

Fin laughed. "Ok, am I sensing some unshared feelings here?" She wondered.

Lo's face expression suddenly turned to a look of disgust. "What? Me and Danny? Ew, no way, he's a whole year younger!" She stated.

"He's a whole year _older _than you." Fin pointed out.

Lo's face lit up. "No way, he is?" She squealed.

"So you _do_ like him." Fin smirked.

"Maybe a little."

"Is that "I Heart Danny" written on your hand?"

Lo looked down at her wrist where in bright pink letters, courtesy of her large gel pen collection, was Danny's name inside of a heart. She slapped her other free hand over to try and cover it. "No." Was all she could say. Fin burst out laughing. Lo shot her a glare. "Ugh! You're so immature!" She growled, crossing her arms.

"It's not my fault you're boy crazy." Fin answered.

'At least I've actually had a boyfriend in the past year." Lo snapped.

Fin shrugged. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"How long has it actually been anyway?"

"About a year or two."

"Wow, really?" Fin counted the months on her fingers and nodded.

"Yep, that last guy dated was named Justin, we were together for 3 months." She stated.

"Whoa, how old were you?" Lo asked.

"15."

"Awww, was that like your first experience of Puppy Love?" Fin nodded.

"Talking about me girls?" Reef said, walking up to them literally collapsing onto the sand.

"In your dreams Shrimp Eyes." Fin scoffed.

"It's ok, a lot of girls pin me as their first major crush, you're not the only one." Reef tried to reassure her., putting a hand on Fin's shoulder.

"And a lot of girls pin you as a psycho-path and want a restraining order against you, so don't worry, I'm not the only one." Fin replied, shaking his hand off her shoulder.

"You're getting pretty good with your combats, Blondish-Betty." Reef told her.

"Thanks, I had a lot of practice over the past year, but I don't think I needed it." Fin answered.

"Don't get too cocky, Smart Mouth."

"At least I can pull Smart Mouth off." Fin whispered in Reef's ear before standing up and grabbing her board, heading toward the water.

"You gotta give the girl props for messing with a guy's head." Lo stated.

Reef looked back at her. "What?" He asked.

Lo shrugged. "Just saying." Then they both looked back at the waves, a confused look still on Reef's face.

..

Tori let out a heavy sigh. Emma turned her way, worry written all over her face. "What's wrong Tors?" She asked/

"It's just, I haven't been surfing in a really, really long time and I'm afraid I'll mess up." Tori confessed.

"Why are you scared?" Emma wondered.

"Everyone's so good here, and I didn't even own a surf board until Lo bought me one yesterday! I'd just be an outcast if you guys saw me surf." Tori said, hanging her head. Emma gave her a sympathetic look that slowly turned into a wide grin. She stood up in front of Tori and held her hand out toward her. "What are you doing?" Tori asked her.

"I've never been a good surfer myself, but everyone always helped me out and they never looked down on me. And besides, it's our first time surfing together, and you're not the only one who wipes out every so often. Not too long ago, Tony and Danny both messed up." Emma reminded.

Tori laughed. "That's because Tony fell over onto Danny's board so they both crashed." She replied.

Emma laughed with her. "Tell you what, if you'll grab your board and at least _try_ to surf, I'll go too." She told Tori, motioning to her hand. Tori stared at it for a minute, and then took it in hers. Emma pulled her up and they both started running towards the water.

As they passed by, Fin and Lo cheered them on. "Let's go Knight!" Fin screamed. "Show 'em what ya got!"

The two threw their boards out in front of them and lunged as soon as the water was knee-high. Emma started clawing at the water, working her muscles. She could tell Tori was struggling, franticly pulling at the ocean. Emma stopped paddling and let her catch up. "Try not to slap the water, kinda push yourself with long, calm, strokes." She instructed, doing a quick demonstration. Tori soon followed and went a few yards forward. "There you go! Great job!" Emma cheered as Tori kept on going. She hurried to catch up, and the waited, scanning the horizon.

She was searching for the best wave for Tori, something not too hard or rough, but not too easy and small either. For the perfect beginner/experienced wave. Emma was about to go a few yards deeper into the ocean when she spotted something to her left. She smiled. "Perfect." Emma nudged Tori in the side gently. "Come on, our ride's here." She told her. Tori nodded uneasily and started paddling along with her friend. Emma paddled out until she felt the rise of the wave and pushed herself up. "Stand up!" She called over to Tori. Tori hesitated, but stood up quickly, wobbling a little. Emma smiled to herself as she regained her balance. She was doing great for someone who hasn't surfed in so long.

Emma put her hands out, remembering the night Broseph had taken her out surfing for the first time. "Hula Hands." She reminded herself. She was just gliding along peacefully when she saw another surfer a few yards in front of her pull a classic Barrel trick. Emma snorted. "My turn." She muttered with a smirk on her face. Emma then pumped for last minute speed. She quickly positioned her upward, turning her hip. She grabbed her board, leaning down and jerked herself up and to the left, spinning in a circular motion. Then she fell back onto the surface of the water with a smack, hearing all of her friends go wild at the shore.

Emma suddenly remembered what she was here for in the first place. She looked back at Tori, who was still steady on her board. She mentally sighed with relief. Emma stopped pumping and drifted back to her. "You're doing great! Why don't you try a slide?" Tori nodded and tried to swerve her body. To her surprise, the easy trick was a success and Tori felt a wave of pride wash over her. She became a little too proud, because the nest time she turned, Tori went a little too far into the water and the board slipped out from under her, the she toppled over. First she saw Emma try to reach out for her, heard a scream, and felt a sheer cold cover her body, then everything went black.

..

"I really didn't mean to freak you guys out!" Tori told everyone, as she leaned up on her elbows.

"Too late for that! You scared us all half to death!" Lo yelled, putting her hands on her hips. "Why would you even try to slide anyway? You knew you couldn't do it, but you never fail to have too much hope do you Tori!"

"Come on Lo, having hope isn't a bad thing!" Emma replied.

"Having too much is! Besides, this isn't even Tori's fault, it's yours!"

"_Me?_ How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who took her surfing in the first place! And who are you to push her into doing something she couldn't?"

"But who are _you _to be putting the poor girl down? She thinks down on herself enough, she doesn't need your help Lo."

"Ugh! You're so i-"

"Don't even say it! You know, out of everyone here you're the one who's acting the most immature. Whether you like it or not, not everything can be perfect Lo! We're human, we mess up, we can't always have the best of everything like you and your glamorous little life, in your fancy penthouse! No wonder your dad kicked you out last summer, to try and teach you some manners, how to actually live on _your own!_" Lo recoiled at the words Emma was letting escape her mouth. She glared a bit before Fin came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"It _was_ her first time Lo, she didn't know what she was getting herself into." She stated.

"Well wiping out ounce is something, but six times? I mean, she could've gotten seriously hurt!" Lo cried.

Fin rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Reef and Broseph need a little help making the fire anyway." She said, pulling her friend along to the other of the beach.

Tori sighed and turned her head to her right to look at the person next to her. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Emma's eye brows furrowed. "Why?" She asked.

"For scaring you, causing a fight with Lo, for messing up… being me." Tori explained.

Emma smiled softly. She moved over and put her arm around Tori's shoulders. "You don't have to apologize for that, it was my fault for pushing you too fast, I just didn't want you to turn out like me." She stated.

"What, a champion surfer?" Tori mumbled.

Emma chuckled slightly. "No, a klutz. It took me over a year to become the surfer I am today, and I'm still not perfect." She reminded.

Tori snorted. "Yeah right, you just pulled a 360 and landed it perfectly!" She cried.

"Sure, but not _champion_ perfect. You don't see me on the cover of any surf magazines, do you?" Emma smirked.

Tori sighed. "But I _have _to be a good surfer!" She screamed.

"Why?" Emma asked her.

"Because! I'm the-" Tori suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

"Because why?" Emma pressed on.

"Because… I'm the only one that's really terrible at surfing." Tori said, her shoulders slumping.

Emma smiled and stood up next to her. "You won't always be, with a little hard work, practice, and a good teacher you'll be a pro by the end of the summer." She reassured.

Tori smiled back. "Thanks Emma." She thanked.

Emma nodded, then she let out a sigh. "Well looks like it's getting pretty dark, the fire should be going by now." She stated, holding out her hand for the second time today. But this time Tori didn't hesitate and took her hand. Emma pulled her up with a hard tug, causing Tori nearly to fall over. The two girls paused for half a heat-beat to regain balance and then burst out laughing. They laughed as the continued towards the others.

They had a total of 5 logs sitting around the large bonfire that was flickering inside a ring of small rocks. Reef was poking the burning wood with a stick as everyone got settled. Emma pulled Tori over and took a seat next to Fin, Lo, and Monni. Lo shifted uncomfortably in her seat and finally turned to face her red-headed friend. "Look, I'm really sorry about getting all worked up Emma, I guess seeing Tori wipe-out just brought back memories of when you almost drowned." She admitted.

Emma smiled. "It's ok Lo, I just didn't want Tori to turn out like me, never really having the guts to push myself forward, but I guess I pushed her a little too hard." She replied.

"Awww, Em!" Lo gushed, pulling her in for a hug.

Reef gave them a confused look. "Why are you always the first one to say you're sorry or forgive someone?" He asked.

The girls let go and turned toward him. "What do you mean?" Emma wondered.

"I mean come on! You literally can only hold a grudge for like… 6 minutes!" Reef cried. "Even if someone robbed you, you'd forgive them!" He stated.

The girls were laughing really hard as he went on with his tantrum. "Well you stole my surf-board and _I_ forgave _you_." Fin pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm adorable, no one can stay mad at me for long." Reef said with pride.

"You broke it in two!"

"So!"

"_So_, I was ticked at you for 2 weeks! Wait, make that nine months."

"What? You couldn't be mad at me for that long!"

"Well I was, and still am!"

Everyone sighed as the two went on with their childish back and forth insults. Tori stood up. "We can't just let them go on like this." She started to walk toward Fin and Reef, but Broseph grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't even try to Chiquita, none of us can get them to stop." He told her.

"They can go on for days." Lo added.

"Then they've never met me." Brayla stated, standing up. Broseph tried to stop her too, but she was too quick. She walked up behind the two, unnoticed. When they were too caught up in the fight, she pinched Reef hard in the back of the neck. At first, he winced in pain, then his face showed relaxation. "Are you calm?" Brayla asked. Reef nodded slightly. Brayla smiled to herself. "Good, now repeat after me: I'm sorry Fin,"

"I'm sorry Fin," Reef recited.

"I shouldn't have stolen your board,"

"I shouldn't have stolen your board,"

"Will you forgive me?" Brayla finished.

"Will you forgive me?"

Fin laughed. "Yeah, how'd you learn to do that?" She wondered.

Brayla shrugged. "I teach yoga back in Hanna Lu Lu."

They both laughed and Brayla let go of Reef. He spun around, rubbing his now sore neck. "Hey! Why didn't you do that yogi thing to her?" He yelled.

"First of all, it's _yoga, _and second, haven't you ever heard of Girl Power?" Brayla smirked, walking back to her bench with Fin.

"What!" Reef cried.

"It's alright man, just sit down." Jay told him, pulling Reef down onto the log.

"But it's so unfair!" Reef pouted, crossing his arms.

"I know, I know." Jay replied. Everyone laughed as Reef let out of small "Humph" and stck his nose into the air.

**Later that Night:**

"Ugh, I swear, if I eat another bite I'm going to explode." Danny stated. Everyone had roasted marshmallows, weenies, an apple, nuts, Reef even attempted to roast corn in hope of it turning into popcorn, and anything else you could put on a stick and hang over a fire. Now all the teens were full and took a spot in the sand next to one another and staring up at the starry sky.

Jay let out a sigh. "I hear ya." He said, taking a seat next to his best friend.

There were a few minutes of everyone staring up at the sky, gazing up at the twinkling lights above them. All the sudden, Brayla pointed her hand up into the air. "Look there's tons of consultations. Like right there: it's a dolphin." She stated. Everyone nodded as they looked to where she was pointing.

"There's an old lady with a skirt and umbrella!" Danny cried. The Groms smiled at him.

"See, a flower in a vase." Emma added.

"Oh! I see a hand!" Tori exclaimed.

"No way! It's a alien pushing a baby carriage!" Reef corrected her.

"All I see is a blob." Monni replied. "Sometimes I think I'm too stupid to be in my family."

Fin suddenly sat up. "Why would you think that?" She asked.

"I just feel like I'm this one big letdown. My brother and sister are perfect, everything my parents wanted, but I'm the total opposite. Sure, I don't really suck in school, but I'm just not the definition of 'perfect' my parents are looking for. No wonder they ignore me." Monni confessed.

Jay sighed. "I _wish_ my parents would ignore me. They're always watching my every move, just waiting for me to mess up. They just can't accept I love water sports, and that I'll never be able to try harder than I already am. I've always done well in school, listened to what they say, and never treated them badly on purpose. But they're always able to point out just one flaw. Sometimes I feel like I'm under a microscope." He admitted.

Danny snorted. "Try living with 5 siblings. It gets so tiring have to constantly have to share everything I own. I always have to give up what I want for them. Don't get me wrong, I love my little brother and sisters, but it's like I don't even have my own name. I'm not referred to as 'Danny', instead it's Danny and Logan, or Danny, Mai, and Alice. I'm surprised I could even come here without one of them begging to go with me." He stated.

"I'd take siblings any day over always being referred to as the "Freak Hippie"." Brayla replied.

Monni giggled slightly. "But Brays, that's kinda what you are." She reminded.

"It's not funny! What's wrong with caring for the environment? At least I actually _try_ to help the Earth and the creatures that live on it! Most people wouldn't even lift a finger to save water, or help animals, or plant a tree in their backyard. No wonder Earth Day isn't considered a major holiday, because no one even cares to mark it on their calendar! I mean if you say one thing about not owning a car, or being a vegetarian, or even about peace, people just stamp the word weirdo on your forehead!" Brayla cried.

There were a few minutes of silence and her hard breathing. "Wow, I've never seen you spas out like that before." Monni told her.

"Yeah, I mean who would judge you for caring about something else than looks, what's in, or the newest celebrity gossip? Because I don't put you in the category of a freak and I don't know anyone who does." Emma agreed.

"I would." Liam smirked. Everyone shot him a glare.

Tori groaned. "At least you guys know who you are! I couldn't tell you who I'll be if it'd save my life! All my life I've felt out of place, and I thought if I came here, I'd finally feel differently. But seeing all you guys and how great you are at surfing reminded me I'd never fit in with a group like you. You all seem so sure of yourselves; I'd do anything to be that confident. Every day I look in the mirror and I see the same thing. And I think: Who am I kidding? However much I try, I'll never be as good as the other surfers." Tori shed a silent tear, but quickly wiped it away.

Emma sniffled, tearing up herself. "Aw, Tori. Don't even think that. You are the sweetest, kindest girl I have ever met and you never have to put on a brave face for us. Just remember, we're not just surfers, but we're your friends too." She told her. Almost everyone agreed and all piled up, forming a group hug around Tori.

Tony sighed. "I'd take not knowing who I am over actually _knowing_ who I am." He stated.

"Why?" Audrey asked him.

"Because even though I know who I am, people just accept it. I always feel like I'm someone's shadow, everything I do is hidden behind someone else. Everything good I do is always shown up be something better. I know it's the thought that counts in a good deed, but I would like just a little appreciation here and there, you know?"

"Awww, Tony we appreciate you!" Tori cried, wrapping her arms around him, and all the other girls followed.

"How does he do it?" Broseph wondered.

"Hugh-kiss up!" Reef faked a cough. Tony shot him a glare when he was free from the girls' grasps.

"I don't suppose Little Miss Perfect has any problems, does she?" Sophie smirked.

"Actually, there is one thing…" Audrey started. "I'm trying to get into an advanced surfing college in California."

"What's the problem there?" Lo asked.

"Well me sister is attending her first year right now, but she had to work 10 times harder to get in, let alone get a scholarship. I've had my heart set on going there, even when I was a little girl. That's why I always need everything to be perfect, because if it's not, my life would just totally fall apart. I know I sound like I'm exaggerating, but it's true. I have nothing else planned out if I don't get into ESAC. **{Expert Surfing Advancements, California.} **My life is kinda like a book: if one chapter goes wrong, than the entire book gets thrown out of place." Audrey admitted.

After a few minutes of silence, Sophie stood up and started clapping. Everyone gave her a puzzled look, but she ignored them and walked to the front of the circle. "Wonderful, wonderful performances everyone, they were very entertaining. I even began to think that a few of them were worth my sympathy." She scoffed.

"Let me guess, ice runs through your veins and there's a heap of metal where your heart should be?" Fin shot back.

"Do you really think I care?" Sophie snapped at her.

"I think you should." Emma spoke up. "Look, not all of us can have a perfect worry-free life like you, but that doesn't mean –"

"Perfect? Ha! My life is far from perfect!" Sophie cut her off. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Well I'd love to get to know you over the summer; you don't have to hide things from us." Emma told her.

"Don't you ever worry about what people will think of you? How they'd treat you once you let them in?" Sophie wondered.

Emma laughed. "Of course, who doesn't? We all worry about stuff that'll never happen; it's just a part of life." She stated.

Before Sophie could reply, Liam cut in. "Ugh, just stop right there! I'm sick of hearing how horrible you think your pathetic little lives are! You should be happy you're even breathing right now! I'd take any of your guys' problems over my dad's ridiculous girlfriend!" He yelled.

"You're parents are divorced?" Emma asked him.

"Yeah, what's you point?" Liam answered.

"Nothing, that just explains a lot."

"Explains what?"

"Why you're always so moody, you've been through so much."

"Oh, so we're playing that game now, huh? Fine, whatever. While you guys sit here whining, I'm outa here!" Liam snapped, his large boots crushing the sand beneath his feet. After that, everyone went silent, not daring to make a sound for the rest of the night.

**Yay! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long, but school got the better of me! But like I said before, I'm deperste for ideas, and I don't have any others lined up for chapter 6, so until someone helps me out a bit, it might take awhile to update. But thanks for being so patient with me and my busy schedule. I've kinda decided I should make this s little more fun and add a question for each chapter for you guys to answer with your reviews, so here's the first one:**

**Which new Grom do you relate to the most? **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you soon!**

**Live, Love, Surf! ~Suki17**


End file.
